leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Roymaster11/Link Kara Vs. Aaron Young - Fanon Version
The Fight Link was running through the ruined city, his home destroyed as it rained upon the city. "Mother.. where are you, please be alive!" just as he was running, he saw Roy Heartrose on the ground struggling to get up. "Roy!?" he then darted his eyes back to the boy, his name was Aaron Young, Aaron knew what Link was thinking, "Wait, I can explain, I swear.. it was self defense!" Link clenched his fist.. "In a place and time like this? I have a hard time believing you.." he grabbed Ocean Waves taking them out and spun them around getting into a fighting stance, "I also have a hard time trusting you, I don't care if you are or not part of the villains, I'm not letting you get away harming my friends!" (Cue-Nightmare Fiction II ) "This... is all but a.. misunderstanding.." Link did a swing of his blade as Aaron managed to dodge and back away. "I can't convince him.. I have no other choice." BATTLE OF TWO YOUNG LEADERS!! FIGHT! AFFINITY POWERED 8%! Link wasted no time, he quickly blitzed through Aaron in quick succession following it up with a kick to the face. Aaron quickly got up, and did a powerful punch to Link's stomach when he was rushing at him following it up with a drop kick to the wall. "I won't lose!" Link rushed at Aaron. He did 10 slashes which connected and punched Aaron away. Aaron flipped back onto his feet, he ran at Link doing a jump kick following it up with a knee bash to Link's head. Link got up and threw a water ball at Aaron as he dodged. Link then got into a position.. AFFINITY POWERED 10%!!! Link then propelled himself to higher speeds doing powerful kicks that caused earthquakes, which sent Aaron back. 20%!! He punched Aaron, whom grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground. "Please stop.." Link started to glow blue, he did not listen to Aaron's words and sped through the city doing 10 power punches. Aaron did the same to counteract Link. Aaron then won the clash as his body began to turn slightly darker delivering a fatal blow to Link's face. "I won't.. LOSE!!!" '''he took out Ocean Waves manipulating water around him creating a water slash wave that was hurled at Aaron. it gave Aaron a cut, but thanks to his regeneration it was gone, Link started to limp. Aaron rushed at Link punching his stomach causing Link to cough up blood. '''Affinity powered 25%! He did quick kicks with his legs rapidly smacking Aaron. However, Aaron managed to find an opening and punched Link to a wall. "How's he so strong..?" the pain in his legs grew greater. AFFINITY POWERED 40%! he screamed in pain as he ran as his legs started to feel broken, but he kept going. (Cue- You Say Run (Orchestral ) Link grabbed Ocean Waves and did 10 quick slashes. Aaron dodged and punched. Both were dodging and throwing attacks at each other, "If you can still keep up with 40% of my power.. let's see you keep up with more than that!" Link said, "This battle is pointless.. STOP!" Link started to scream in pain as he threw a kick that made several buildings to be destroyed, Aaron blocked the attack as Link's left leg was broken. "That.. didn't stop you.." "Your leg is broken.. stop it!" Link limped back up. "I don't care what you say.. even if my leg is broken.. I won't stop.. I won't.. until I defeat you.. that's my goal as of now as a hero.." he used his right leg to propel himself broken his right feet. "What's driving him so much..?" Aaron qustioned as Link was hurling at Aaron, "I can still use my right leg...!" he used his right leg to knee Aaron's head, as he blocked and threw a punch, Link blocked with Ocean Waves and slashed Aaron sending him back as Link fell to the ground. Aaron was then in a different form as Link looked up, he was in his Grim Reaper Mode, Link clenched his fist, "I can't lose..!" AFFINITY POWERED 100%!! he used his already broken left leg to kick Aaron which sent him back a little, and used his right leg to kick his head sending him to several buildings. Link was on the ground, he propelled himself with his now broken right leg, to get to Aaron. "AFFINITY POWERED 1000%" '''he did a powerful kick, as Aaron grabbed his leg and threw him to a wall. "You pushed me this far.. there's no turning back." Aaron said, as Link nodded, light surged around Link as his eyes turns white, white aura going around him. Glowing white veins then surged around his skin, "I feel it again.. it's like when I fought Saito.." this "feeling" Link happens just so happens to be Light Vessel, his evolved Affinity. (Cue- Defense Against Threats (My Hero Academia) ) Link took out Ocean Waves which was imbued with Light Energy, as Aaron took out his Scythe. They both charged at each other as Link used both of his swords to do 4 quick slashes, Aaron was cut as he regenerated those. Aaron spun his scythe at Link slashing him as Link dodged swinging his blade at Aaron who dodged as well. Link fired a Light Beam at Aaron who deflected the beam with his scythe. his legs appears to be healed by Light Vessel's power, Aaron was amazed at Link's strength. Link is enjoying the fight and surprisingly so was Aaron as they btoh wanted the fight to last longer. Link rushed at Aaron. So did Aaron, they both were fighting at unbelievable speeds, as Link was elbowed to the face, Link recovered as he merges light inside his fist doing a light punch at Aaron sending him back. "I don't know what's happening right now.. my legs are somehow healed up but.. I have to use this power to defeat you..! I don't care if this power has some draw back that takes my life away, the important thing is that.. I take you out right here right now!" Aaron's eyes widened, as Link propelled himself to Aaron with Ocean Waves in hand doing 4 slashes and a knee to the stomach sending Aaron back,.Link then prepares his final attack. The light essence inside him goes into his right arm as his white eyes disappear, so does his white veins except for his right arm which instead goes full white. He grabs his sword which turns full white as well as he swung it as a bright beam of light hurled at Aaron, which seemingly destroyed him.. Link was reverted back to normal as he fell to the ground panting thinking he won.. until he heard a whisper in his ear.. it was feint.. but he heard it.. (Music Stop) His heart started beating.. quicker than before..! He grabbed his chest. (Cue- Rampaging Evil ) he could barely breath, as the young 15-year-old boy teared up in pain. his eyes started to close.. "Am I.. gonna die... is this it for me..? Someone.. help.." his eyes then closed with his life disappearing falling to the ground lifeless.. as Aaron looked at him meet his demise feeling pity for him as he teared up. '''KO! Category:Blog posts